


How much self-control you think I have?

by pad326



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, Thank You Canada Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pad326/pseuds/pad326
Summary: So I haven't seen the TYCT show, only the photos and that made me write this little story.I know that routines are not in the right order, but I hope you can still enjoy this.And again, English is not my mother language so I apologized all grammar mistakes.





	How much self-control you think I have?

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't seen the TYCT show, only the photos and that made me write this little story.  
> I know that routines are not in the right order, but I hope you can still enjoy this.
> 
> And again, English is not my mother language so I apologized all grammar mistakes.

Scott had seen only hints and sketches of the girls outfits for this tour. Not that he had had any complains about Tessa’s outfits before. She looked amazing whatever she wore. The problem was that after their announcement of their comeback they had extended their relationship to the new level and he had little troubles to keep his hands away from her body. They hadn’t talked about that, what would happen after the TYCT but he knew one thing. There was no future for him without her.

 

It was their first show in Abbotsford, and the show had started well. They were having fun on the ice and the audience seemed to enjoy too. Scott didn’t have a change to see her before the number which was all about girls vs boys. It was Tessa, Kaetlyn and Kaitlin against him, Patrick, and Andrew. He knew that the audience would go crazy during their “Magic Mike” part, and he hoped that she would like it too what she was about to see. It was boys and Marie-France idea that they would do a little stripping thing during the performance and the Girls had no clue about that.

 

The first beats of the Girls music started to play and all Scott heard was the audience cheering up and some amazed whistles. Every bone in his body knew that she loved this routine, even though they weren’t actually skating together, they were together on the ice and he knew that the game was on. Slightly before their turn, boys slid on the ice and Scott saw her the very first time in her outfit. Or was that even an outfit? Scott swallowed hard, and he needed to concentrate extra hard to pull his eyes away from her. The top she was wearing covered only her breast and on the top of that, she was wearing a tiny shiny jacket. In her legs were long black stockings and micro shorts. The whole outfit left too little to the imagination and all he was able to think that how her skin would feel under his hands. Her soft skin over her amazing abs and her skin smelling vanilla lotion that she used last night before cuddling next to him to the bed.

 

“You okay man?” Patrick touched his shoulder.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Scott said and shook his head to get back in the game.

 

We will rock you, was the boys first pay back for girls, and even though the girls were standing on the other end of the rink, he was able to feel her eyes glued to him.  It was great, and the number was so intense that no one could think that this was Scott Moir showing off to one and only Tessa Virtue. Every move of his hips reminded him how her body would react to his moves, and it wasn’t that hard Scott to see that she was turned on too.

 

It was girls’ time again and hell yeah. She did nothing else that teased him. Sliding her hands over her body as she looked into his eyes and slightly letting her jacket to roll off her shoulder before winking her eye to him and lifting it back up. Nasty boys, hell yeah. For that girl he was ready to be nasty or whatever she wanted.

 

 

The Boys last song came out, and he knew how this game worked. He knew exactly what he was doing. Scott kept his eyes on her and tore his shirt open. The audience went crazy, the boys were given them exactly want they wanted. Tessa’s eyes popped open and he knew that this, not telling for girls, had been the right thing.  From her eyes, he was able to read her message to him. That body is mine and I’m the only girl in this world who can run her fingers down by those abs and lower. Tessa led her shoulder came bare again and the pressure in his pants became more intense as their eyes connected. It didn’t stay unclear to him that this wasn’t just a show, this was public foreplay and if they would continue whatever this was, no one would ever believe that they were just business partners. How was it even possible that even after 21 years she made him feel again like fifteen years old? Somehow he was able to keep his focus to the end of this number, but as soon as the lights were off he found his way next to her. Eagerly he first slides his hand around her bare waist and whispered into her ear “Mine”.  His voice was little raspy and under his fingers, he was able to feel her shiver a bit. Just before the lights came up again, he removed it to grab her hand.

 

A couple more group numbers, and their Moulin Rouge went well and Scott was able to pull his head straight. Then it was time for their first public dance without their skates. Sam had created this amazing street dance battle for them and it was easy like breathing. Dancing with Tessa had always been his favorite thing in this world and even without skates he always knew where she was and what she needed him to do. While the lights started to darken, he tried to take her hand to lead them away from the platform, he felt her hand cupping his ass before accepting his hand.

 

“Your butt is very attracting today.” Tessa said, lowering her voice the way that only Scott was able to hear it.

 

Scott tried to play it cool, but as soon as they were in the empty corridor he pinned her against the wall. Hands sliding under her top he kissed first her neck and then her lips.

 

“Not here Scott. Later.” Tessa managed to say after few more kisses.

 

“I’m not sure that my manhood can wait much longer. You know what you are doing to me babe.”

 

“I sure hope that I can bring life into your manhood, but we can’t. Not in here Scott.” Tessa grinned and lowered herself to kiss the front of his pants.

 

“Tess…..” Scott complained and watched her disappear into the girls dressing room.

 

 

When he next time saw her, she was wearing a skin colored jumpsuit witch had only rhinestones covering critical parts of her body. He had to admit that Mathieu had done an amazing job with this outfit, but Mathieu hadn’t probably thought about that fact that Scott needed to touch her and skate with her and keep it family friendly.

 

“You are not wearing anything else?” Scott asked and gripped his hair.

 

“You don’t like it?” Tessa asked and gave him full view of her outfit and spun around so that Scott was also able to see how amazing her butt looked in this jumpsuit.

 

“It’s not that. You do know that I love everything you wear, but that thing is not really covering anything.” Scott said and tried not to look her breast, her amazing abs or her lady parts.

 

“Nothing that you haven’t seen before Scott.” Tessa said playfully and pushed herself into the slide.

 

Scott skate after her and took her hand firmly in his. Rihanna’s Diamonds was playing in the back round and they skated their first part of this number. Scott’s hands wandered all over her body and his thump made small circles in her inner thigh when she rose up to the stand to his thigh. Then they stopped to watch other skaters do their solos. Scott held her back against his body and his fingers run over her belly. Trying not to look intimate he gently tilted his head so that he was able to kiss her neck.

 

“I don’t know how much you think that I have self-control with you and this jumpsuit. All I wanna do is take you to the backstage and tore that costume away and show you how gorgeous your body is.” Scott said quietly into her ear.

 

“You know that I need this outfit two more months, right? We can’t all tear our outfits in every single show. Not that I have anything to complain what I saw.” Tessa answered playfully.

 

“Maybe we need to inform Mathieu that you need another one because this one is way too sexy not to be torn off. I’m not so sure that I can handle this night not to mention next two months.” Scott said, his lips touching her ear.

 

“Sorry, but you just need to wait babe.” Tessa grinned.

 

“You think that I can actually sleep? Do you honestly think that I can close my eyes and see something else than you in that tiny top and micro shorts or in this jumpsuit? And top of all I’m stuck in tiny bus bunk.” Scott groaned.

 

“Just hang in there Moir. Patience is a virtue.” Tessa flirted and kissed his cheek before skating back to the others.


End file.
